


COMICS: Confession

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Episode: s05e05, F/M, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Based on drabbleNeedle in a haystack.





	COMICS: Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [COMICS: Признание](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110817) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



> Based on drabble [Needle in a haystack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931110/chapters/33357684).

_December 23, 2018_


End file.
